


Reaching New Heights

by dreamersshouldknowbetter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Bughead isn't dating, Carnival, F/M, Ferris Wheel, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersshouldknowbetter/pseuds/dreamersshouldknowbetter
Summary: ”Our amusement park ride got stuck at the top of a hill and I’m afraid of heights, can I hold your hand?” au





	Reaching New Heights

“C’mon Juggie, it’ll be fun! Please?”

Jughead glanced up at the giant wheel before him, the lump in his throat growing. He wanted to say no. He wanted to say hell no. But when he turned to look at Betty and caught sight of those beautiful green eyes staring back at him all thoughts of protest vanished.

“Okay.” He nodded, his voice tight. “Let’s go.”

Betty clapped her hands together and hugged them close to her chest, ”Yay! Thanks Juggie!” She flashed him a megawatt smile and dashed off toward the line. Jughead took a deep breath before following behind.

Betty and Veronica had gotten it into their heads that going to the yearly carnival was something they had to do, and promptly invited Archie and Jughead along. It wasn’t long, however, before Archie and Veronica had coupled off and ditched the pair, leaving them to fend for themselves. Not that Jughead was complaining about spending time alone with Betty. Well, he wasn’t complaining right up until she asked him to get on the death trap that was the ferris wheel, that was.

Not nearly enough time passed before they were handing their tickets to an employee and being locked into the giant metal cube that somehow passed for a carriage seat.

The ferris wheel lurched forward with a terrifying grind of the gears, causing them to rock back and forth. Jughead wrapped one hand around the edge of the seat in an attempt to steady himself, his knuckles turning white at the intensity of his grip. 

They began to go backward, and Jughead watched with increasing anxiety as the distance between his feet and the ground grew. They reached the top and Betty giggled with glee, stretching her arms out in front of her and nearly giving Jughead a heart attack.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” She asked, eyes searching with wonder over the vast expanse of the carnival below them. People were mingling below, running between fried food stands and carnival games and other various rides. It was dusk now, the last remnants of sun lingering in the sky, various lights flickering on to offset the coming darkness. Even through the dizzying fog filling his head, Jughead had to admit it was an incredible sight.

He was finally beginning to relax on their second time around when the gears suddenly came to a grinding halt. 

“What is it?” Jughead’s voice flooded with panic, “What’s happening?”

“I’m sure they’re just stopping the wheel to let someone on at the bottom. We’ll be moving again soon enough.” Betty assured him.

“Attention Ferris Wheel riders!” A voice came through a bullhorn below, “We are experiencing a minor technical difficulty. You are safe! The ferris wheel should be running again in just a few minutes. Please remain calm! We thank you for your patience.”

“Or not.” Betty sighed and relaxed back into her seat, “At least we have an incredible view.” She gestured toward the land in front of them. They had stopped at the very top of the wheel.

Jughead’s grip continued to tighten on the carriage, his breath shortening with each second. Don’t look down, don’t look down, don’t look down - crap.

Jughead’s heart stopped when he caught a glimpse of the tiny people below him. He startled and jumped in his seat, pressing his back as tightly as he could against it. His hurried movements caused the seat to swing even more, sending his stomach flipping.

Betty laughed at the unexpected sway, somehow finding joy in the cause of Jughead’s terror. Jughead attempted to laugh with her, but it sounded just as uncomfortable as he felt.

“Jughead?” Betty looked at him, her face registering with concern, “Are you okay?”

“Fine.” He squeaked.

“Jughead, are you -” Betty asked, her smile was laced with equal part concern and amusement, “are you afraid of heights?”

“Not heights, no.” He muttered, “Falling to my death? Definitely.”

Betty smiled at his ability to make a quip despite his apparent mood, “You’re not going to fall to your death.”

“You never know,” Jughead deadpanned.

Betty paused for a moment, as if considering something. “If you’re so afraid of heights,” she finally asked, “why did you agree to get on the ferris wheel with me?” Betty’s eyes were trained on him.

“Because you wanted me too.” He responded simply. 

Betty assessed him, eyes landing on his hand wrapped around the edge of the seat between him. After a moment’s hesitation, she reached out her hand and placed it on top of his.

Suddenly, a group of kids in the carriage behind them started kicking around, sending a slight tremble through the wheeled structure. Frightened, Jughead instinctively flipped his palm over and locked his fingers with Betty’s. He pulled her hand into his lap and gripped it way too tightly, his face paling in fear.

After a few moments Jughead’s heart rate began to settle, not entirely but enough for him to become aware of his heavy pulse against Betty’s skin. He looked down and registered that they were holding hands, the panic instantly returning.

“Sorry.” He began to pull away, certain he had crossed a line. He loosened his fingers, only for her to respond by tightening her own.

“It’s okay.” She squeezed his hand reassuringly, a slight pink tinging her cheeks in cool night air. “There’s nothing to be afraid of Juggie.”

Jughead’s stomach flipped, but this time it wasn’t the heights making him dizzy. 

At that instant the ferris wheel began to turn once more, and Jughead let out a large exhale in relief. About thirty seconds later they were back at the bottom and Jughead scrambled back onto the safe and secure land.

“Oh thank God.” He exclaimed, falling onto his knees. Betty began to giggle at his dramatic display, her laughter only intensifying when he shot her an unamused look. 

“I’m sorry,” she managed, “I just - I never thought Jughead Jones would be afraid of heights!”

He crossed his arms and pouted, knowing his display rivaled a toddler’s temper tantrum. “It’s not funny.” He grumbled.

Betty cocked her head to the side and gave him a grin, “Oh come on grouchy pants,” she swatted at his arm playfully, “you can’t seriously be mad about this, can you?” She bit her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes, twisting her toe into the ground in an act of exaggerated innocence.

Jughead rolled his eyes, unable to hide the smile blossoming across his lips, “I guess I can forgive you. But you’re gonna have to buy me something delicious and fried. You know, to make up for the emotional damage.”

“Alright fine,” Betty happily replied, “Let’s go get you a churro.”

They walked away from the wheel, falling into comfortable conversation as they allowed themselves to be enveloped by the ambiance of the carnival.

Neither of them mentioned that they were still holding hands.


End file.
